<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zero Visibility by SavageDemonDog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153728">Zero Visibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDemonDog/pseuds/SavageDemonDog'>SavageDemonDog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDemonDog/pseuds/SavageDemonDog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the snap, Natasha flees to a Siberian safehouse and is left alone with her thoughts and feelings.</p><p>A/N: I’d like to note that, although it is indeed based on the song “Steamy Windows” by Tina Turner, the overall inspiration where the lyrics, not the actual song. The song has a certain cheeriness that doesn’t fit this fic nor was tried to accomplish in this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zero Visibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Phew! That has been a while. I was working on a big project but I realized that the plot isn’t well executed and doesn’t make any sense so I kinda dropped it. Im kinda sad about that because I’ve been working on it for a month and I’m not even   counting the many rewrites and plot changes.</p><p>Anyway, This piece was originally written as a writing exercise but I liked it too much not to post. Also yes, I was feeling poetic today but it’s also the fault of a damn research report about me I’ve been reading and are still very upset about. The rating is for the hurt/angst, but I don’t think you should worry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She lowers herself on the ice cold, stone windowsill, barely managing to fit her whole body on the small ledge. She remembers how she used to sit like this for hours back in Russia, in the Red Room’s dormitories, when every other girl was fast asleep and all was nice and quiet. When tree’s shadows where casted over her ivory blank face, touching her soothingly while she was staring in the endless dark night. Back then, it had been a way to escape everything, and it had calmed her. The warmth the inky black night had offered was a few of the things she had literally held onto for dear life. It had been her favorite moment of the day. Now, she was replacing those bittersweet memories with worse ones, knowing she would remember those to the day she died, knowing they would be buried in her soul for eternity and straight up not caring about it. Her life was already fucked up anyway. So she stares into the starless black sky until suddenly, a song bubbles up to the service of the thick, oily substance that formed her mind right now. She remembers the lyrics of the song only vaguely, but the memories are as bright as ever and they wrap themselves around her like a soothing blanket, hurting and comforting her at the same time. Burning tears begins to form in her eye corners, and it all scares her. The emptiness inside her scares her, because it’s worse then the emptiness she felt after being tortured or brainwashed for multiple days. The pain scares her, because it’s a new feeling to her and it hits like a wrecking ball, then stays to hurt like a motherfucker. The raw emotions deep inside her scare her too, so she tries to focus on the lyrics in an attempt to discover what caused all of this. It takes a bit, but then she remembers.</p><p>Steamy windows<br/>
Zero visibility<br/>
Steamy windows<br/>
Coming from the body heat</p><p>She remembers listening to this song on the radio on days like these, snuggled up to Maria and holding a cup of coffee or hot cocoa, just enjoying the other woman’s body warmth.</p><p>Steamy windows<br/>
Zero visibility<br/>
Steamy windows<br/>
Coming from the body heat<br/>
Steamy windows<br/>
It ain't nobody can see<br/>
Steamy windows<br/>
Coming from the body heat<br/>
Take a look<br/>
There's a sound outside the front door</p><p>The rest of the lyrics she can’t remember. What she does remember however, is the time she and Maria did a silly dance battle to this song, but just gave up because they where laughing to hard to properly try and dance. </p><p>She smiles sadly. Oh, how she misses Maria. She has to drag herself away from the window, only to discover an old radio on a bookshelf. She wipes a bit of dust off the top and presses a few buttons, just to see if it works. It does, and after a few stutters it jumps on. She can hear a Siberian reporter speaking, but she doesn’t pay him much attention. Instead she finds the pile of dusty old cd’s, including some of Tina Turner’s. She picks one, inserts it and presses a few buttons until the first few notes of the song she wanted to hear play.</p><p>She goes back to sit on the windowsill, dragging her finger over the steamy window to illustrate the song. She sings along to the refrain and lets warm tears stream freely down her face as she watches the raindrops slide down the window smoothly, leaving nothing but clear streakes and erasing the vagueness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed.</p><p>I’m just here to say that kudos and comments are my fuel and food and where I live for and that you can always come yell at/with me on Tumblr: happilyeverafterfantasybooks</p><p>Also, I just noticed I managed to write a whole fic with Natasha as main character without even mentioning her name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>